Manufacturing operations frequently require repetitive execution of identical or similar tasks. This fact has led to continued efforts to automate manufacturing operations. Much effort has focused on relatively large, stationary automated machines; nevertheless, a need also exists for smaller, lighter-weight, relatively mobile automated manufacturing devices to perform relatively light-duty manufacturing operations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a flexible rail-mounted tool-carrying device that conforms to a contoured workpiece surface, is relatively light-weight and readily attachable to and detachable from the workpiece, can extend beyond the excursion envelope defined by the rail footprint, and is of relatively low complexity, so as to be relatively inexpensive.